Soul Eater: Dare or Truth
by 3.1415927
Summary: Truth or Dare the way it should be. I'm so original with the title... So dare me, I'm not scared! :D
1. IT BEGINS

Pi: Hello, reader! Now you are probably wondering why you are reading this... IT"S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. Now that that's out of the way... Here's my co host, you would know her if you read my Bleach ToD, SOPHIE!

Sophie: Hi!

Pi: A few things before we begin...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Sadly.

I'm american, and I only watch the dubbed version. Cause I'm lazy. So sorry if anything is misspelled.

Sophie: SEND IN YOUR DAREZ.

Pi: Or truths. Not too picky. Well I guess I would rather have-

Sophie: Just send something in.

Pi: I would also like to warn you... Sophie has been known to be extremely hyper, ADHD, OCD, controlling, and prone to panic attacks/seizures. So you hath been warned.

Sophie: Nuh uh! I am not that... Shiny... Butterfly...

Pi: *looks around Dares Inc.* What butterfly...? Oh well. Time to get every one here... *magic powers, Soul Eater cast!*

Soul: Eh? Suddenly being in this run down factory is not cool... At all.

Pi: *offended* Dares Inc. is my pride and joy! Plus we have a fan-girl pit. It's a nice addition.

BlackStar: This place isn't big enough for me!

Sophie: Yeah sure shorty.

BlackStar: What'd you say! Some one like you couldn't handle a big guy like me! I won't even waste my time on you, that's how big I am!

Pi: He doesn't seem this annoying in the show... But I guess if you have to live with him.

Tsubaki: It gets worse.

Maka: Much worse.

Pi: Ah great. But now that we're all here... All we need is your dares and truths! So send them in. K THNX!

Spirit: Hello, my beautiful co-host.

Sophie: Oh yeah, he's gonna die.

COLOPHON: (it's the think at the bottom of a books binding, like where a logo would be... I'm just a nerd so I know that word)

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R?

MAKA CHOP!


	2. Nosebleeds? Dates? Hair Dye? EXCALIBUR?

Pi: Here is the second installment in this Dare or Truth!

Blair: *appears randomly, naked*

Sophie: GOOD LORD.

Soul: NOSEBLEED!

Pi: *sniffling* I'm scarred...

**grimdaughterofdeath ()**

** Yay fun! XD**

****

Justin: i dare you to sacrifice yourself to jashin-sama (lol Hidan XD)

Pi: Oky... I only know Justin out of those people... *feels like a failure* But I'll just wing it, k?

-Dare's Inc. suddenly transforms into a very clichè dungeon, with Justin strapped to a table and Jashin looking very creepy-

Maka: What just happened...?

Pi: SHH! And watch.

Jashin: Now that I have you, my dear.

Justin: Just... Do with me what you will! *rocks out to random music in headphones*

Jashin: Oh I will, my precious. *creepy grin*

Sophie: *gagging*

Pi: SHH.

Hidan [Felt like throwing them in here]: *bursts through door* JUSTIN, MY LOVE! I HAVE COME FOR YOU!

Jashin: Not again!

Justin: O.o This is weirder than Excalibur.

Excalibur: FOOL.

Pi: God, I really do hate you.

**Soul: Go on a date with my oc Grim :)**

Soul: Blind dates are not cool. At all.

Sophie: Neither are you, so just do it already.

-At fancy restaurant, Le Frou Frou-

Grim: OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE LIKE TOTALLY MY FAV- [keeps rambling on in background]

Pi: She's worse than me.

Soul: Can this be over now?

Grim: *glomps Soul mid-ramble*

Soul: GAH! NOSEBLEED!

Sophie: Twice in one chapter. Congratulations.

**Maka: no maka-choping ppl 4 an entire chapter**

Pi: But that's hilarious... Oh well.

Maka: NOOOOO!

Spirit: Yay, my Maka can be totally not violent! :D

Maka: MAKA CH-

Sophie: No no no.

Maka: Daangit.

**Black*Star: dye your hair red and run around saying 'got it memorized?' (his**  
**hair does sorta remind me of Axel`s)**

Sophie: GOT THE HAIR DYE!

Pi: Where did you get that...?

Sophie: *pours entire bottle onto BlackStar's head*

BlackStar: Hey! IS THIS _BLOOD!_ OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHM-

Soul: Shut UP, man! It's so not cool.

-15 TO 20 MINUTES LATER-

BlackStar: *rubbing back of head* I don't think I like this.

Sophie: SAY IT.

BlackStar: Um... Got it memorized? Got it memorized?

Tsubaki: BlackStar... Don't you think that's enough?

BlackStar: Got it memorized? Got it memorized? Got it memorized?

Pi: Moving on!

**Tsubaki: Cut your hair and dye it blond**

Tsubaki: But I've been growing my hair out!

Pi: Too bad. SOPHIE, CUT HER HAIR!

Maka: You sure it's safe to let her use scissors near a persons neck?

Pi: Didn't think of that...

Sophie: *attacks Tsubaki's head with scissors* DONE.

Tsubaki: I don't think she cut it right.

BlackStar and Soul: *stifling giggles*

Kidd: It's not symmetrical... It's NOT symmetrical... ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! *spazzes out* *dies*

Pi: Kidd? Are you okay? ...oh whatever.

Tsubaki: I'll dye my hair.

-ANOTHER 15 TO 20 MINUTES LATER-

Tsubaki: I kinda like the color!

Pi: And you can always get your hair cut again. Just not by Sophie.

Kidd: I'll cut it. Right now.

Liz: This could be a while...

**Kid: sing Alejandro by Lady Gaga and you have to wear the weird wig, makeup,**  
**and costume!**

Kidd: Can it all be symmetrical?

Pi: Sure.

Kidd: THEN LET'S DO THIS! *puts on everything* I don't look half bad.

Patty: HA! LOOK AT KIDD! HE LOOKS RIDICULOUS! AHAHAHAHA!

Sophie: I like it.

Kidd: _I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me, but I just can't be with you like this anymore... ALEJANDRO._

Blair: OOH! I love this song!

Kidd: _...You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico rejoice..._

Pi: *snort* I love this!

**thats all for now! ;)**

Kidd: _...I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch..._

Sophie: K, that's enough.

**Snowfox Kyubbi **

**Oh good god, you got another one.**

Pi: Hehe, love you too.

**Alright, i'll make it simple:**  
**I dare Soul to kiss Maka, Spirit can NOT INTERFEAR and Maka can not kill Soul**  
**afterwards!**

Pi: YES! SOULxMAKA LOVIN'!

Maka and Soul: Huh?

Pi: Ahem... ANYWAYS... Get the kissy kissy on!

Soul: *pecks Maka on the cheek*

Sophie: NO. More than that! *shoves Soul at Maka*

Soul and Maka: *"accidentally" make-out*

Spirit: NOOOoooOOOoo, not my Maka!

Sophie: haha.

Pi: This is funny?

Sophie: To me.:D

**And Stine cannot disect any thing for three chapters ( Other dares not**  
**included)!**

Stine: Aw, and I was just about to dissect this bird...

Pi: Isn't that bird almost extinct?

Stine: All the more reason to.

Sophie: *shudder* Well you can't.

Stine: Maybe I'll just dissect you...

Soul and Maka: *still making out, with Spirit spazzing out*

Sophie: I think I'll pass.

Pi: Don't touch her!

Excalibur! FOOL. That is why I always drink decaf.

Stine: Oh, what are you? I'd love to see what you're insides look like...

Pi: I guess I'll make an exception... You can dissect him.

Excalibur: No! I still have to explain WHY I was in Tokyo!

Stine: Ugh, he's too annoying.

Sophie: Exactly.

Pi: Until next time... By, Reader! [I finally updated... heh heh...]

Excalibur: REVIEW, FOOL!

Kidd: *still cutting Tsubaki's hair*

Tsubaki: Sigh...


	3. MidLife Crisis

Pi: Hello, my dear reader!

Sophie: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!

Pi: Sophie, dear, those are our life-givers. They're the people who keep us going.

BlackStar: I"M BIGGER THAN THEM!

Sophie: Yeah sure little man.

BlackStar: You wanna go? I'll kick your butt!

Sophie and BlackStar: *fight*

Pi: Well, while they're fighting, I have some news. *sniff* This story got a ... flame. *cringe*

Tsubaki: Oh dear!

**Please, read the site's guidelines and obey them. You're clearly not much of a**  
**writer, so there is no need to make this so called story even worse.**

Pi: That's it up there. Please people, if you're gonna criticize, whine for a reason. Not just the fact that I'm breaking the rules and am a rebel. Okay, maybe I'm not too much of a writer...

Sophie: *comes out victorious in fight* But I love you!

BlackStar: What just happened...?

Spirit: Hey baby, it's okay. I'll make you feel niiice.

Maka: DAD. Down boy.

Stein: Just get on with it...

**MadeeThePhirana**

Pi: I know you!

Sophie: I DO TOO!:D

Soul: *facepalm*

**Ok, so I dare you to shave Death the Kid's hair off on one side and dye the**  
**other side lavender with strawberry blonde highlights. (It'll be temporary**  
**because he's a weird shinigami person.)**

Kidd: My hair! Not my symmetrical hair!

Sophie: Um, you do know that one side has white stripes, right?

Liz: Here we go...

Kidd: Don't bring it up! I'm not symmetrical! *curls into fetal position*

Pi: Quick! While he's vulnerable!

Sophie: I GOT IT-

Everyone: No.

Liz: Me! Me! Pick me! Oh, oh, pick me please!

Pi: Fine, have at it.

-Several minutes full of electrical razors and hair dye later-

Kidd: Wha... I think I'm better now.

BlackStar: Haha! Look in the mirror, dude.

Kidd: WHAT THE-

-Technical Difficulties. Please stand by.-

Kidd: *pant pant*

Everyone: O_O

Pi: That was quite the string of cuss words that erupted from your mouth.

Liz: PICTURE TIME! *takes 3,000 photos*

Kidd: ;_;

**angelitaramos2102**

**hahah lol i dare maka to make out with kid and black star infront of her dad  
and soul while having "the talk"**

Spirit: The talk...?

Sophie: *briefly describes "talk" in Spirit's ear*

Spirit: Oh, crap.

Maka: All three of us?

Pi: Yup. It can be done.

Spirit: *raises eyebrows* Wanna-

Pi: No.

BlackStar: Let's get this over with.

Sophie: You know you like it.

Maka, Kidd, and BlackStar: *make out*

Spirit: So, Soul...

Soul: This should be good. HEY, BLACKSTAR, KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF HER YOU DIRTY- ah, um.

Spirit: When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they well, uh...

Kidd: THREE IS NOT SYMMETRICAL! GAH!

Spirit: They "hug" each other in a special way...

Soul: I got it, old man!

Spirit: Old?;-;

Sophie: Paha, you're old.

Pi: Um, guys, you can stop snogging it up now... oh well.

Spirit: Speaking of snogging. ;D

Pi and Sophie: NO.

Spirit: Liz? Patty?

Patty: Haha! The old man is hitting on usXD

Liz: Gross.

Spirit: Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Well, I'm flattered, but, eh, no.

Pi: BAHA. Rejection all around. *high fives girls*

Blair: Oh, poor, lonely old man.

Spirit: EVEN YOU?

Pi: Well, while Spirit is having a mid-life crisis, I think that's all for this chapter. Bye!

Sophie: BYE PEOPLE WHO KEEP US ALIVE! :D

PS: Sorry if you don't get the random punctuation, it's supposed to be emoticons.

PPS: Review?


	4. Sophie's Spoon of Death

Pi: Hello, dear reader-

Blair: You're alive!

Pi: Yes, I'm alive. Sorry about that. Mega writers block. So what if that's always my excuse.

Soul: Ugh, you are so not cool.

Pi: *glare* But I'm trying! Onto the actual story.

Patty: I always get excited right before we start the dares. What if there's one for me? Or a truth? I just get so excited I feel like I may-

**AnimeGirl1220**

Patty: Hey, I was-!

**Hello~! I have some truths and dares for the characters! Hahaha!**

**~Dares~**

**Spirit- Stab yourself to death with a spoon**

Sophie: I have a spoon at the ready!

BlackStar: Why...? You know what, I don't want to know.

Spirit: *still going through mid-life crisis* Goodbye, cruel world. ;_; *stab*

*GUSH GUSH*

Spirit: Oh god, oh god, the agony...

Maka: Ow! Dad, you hit me in the shoulder.

Pi: How did you manage to miss yourself.

Spirit: I'm not positive. My poor Maka!

Maka: It's fine, Dad. It just kinda hurt. I'll be fine.

Spirit: My darling little girl, always so tough. I'll send you good waves. *starts waving hands and arms in a whimsical fashion while chanting Maka Maka Maka Maka...*

**Justin- Kill Giriko! *kisses*... I'm an obsessed fangirl**

Pi: Just googles Giriko and Justin. Rule 34 strikes again!

Justin: *blushing* Th-that was a long time ago!

Giriko: Oh yeah, then why does the camera date say yesterday? ;D

Sophie: Just kill him already.

Justin: *attacks Giriko with his skills* DIE! Wait, what have I done? Come back to me!

Pi: Sigh, powers heal.

Giriko: I thought you had really meant it. *grabs Justin's hands* I love you, darling!

Justin: I love you too!

AnimeGirl1220: But not as much as me. *glomps Justin*

Liz: Oo, a love triangle.

**Maka- Chug a gallon of beer and Maka Chop Black*Star**

Maka: Beer, you say.

Spirit: NO. Maka Maka Maka...

Sophie: PARTY HARD!

Maka: Whatever. *chugs* This is interesting. *falls over*

Liz: Oof, she's heavier than I expected but I got her before she got a concussion.

Spirit: Maka Maka Maka!

** Kid- Make everyone symmetrical**

Kid: Finally! An excuse.

Patty: Oh lawdy...

Kid: *starts aligning Soul*

Soul: Watch where you put those creepily symmetrical hands. Haha, no, that tickles! Stop it, stop-!

Pi: Oh lawdy...

**Soul- Shoot Medusa**

Medusa: Why?

Soul: *disentangles from Kid* Someone get me a gun.

Sophie: I have one somewhere on me.

Pi: That's probably a bad thing.

*BANG*

Soul: That was satisfying. Just for good measure...

*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG*

Maka: Oww, my ears. I'm more than a little hung over here.

Spirit: *chants more reverently* MAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKA...

Pi: Not even gonna heal Medusa.

**Asura- Kill yourself**

Maka: I second that.

Soul: I third it.

Death: Fourth it.

Liz: Fifth it.

BlackStar: Sixth-

Asura: Okay, I get it. We all hate me.

Soul: With reason.

Pi: Suicide away~

Asura: FIRST, I have to give a speech.

Everyone: *groan*

Asura: As you well know, I'm not exactly liked around here. But it's okay; I forgive you all. I know you just-

Soul: Kill yourself already!

Asura: *huffy* Fine. *stabs self with Sophie's spoon*

Pi: I didn't know spoons were lethal.

**Mizune sisters- get into a fight with Blair and Eruka**

BlackStar: C-c-c-c-cat fight. *drool*

Sophie: *facepalm*

Pi: Just... Go for it. Although I do love Eruka. :3

Spirit: MAKAMAKAMA- Cat fight? Where?

Eruka: Er, I'm not comfortable with this.

Blaire: It's okay, I don't bite. Hard!

Sophie: *facedesk*

Mizune sisters: *transform* Let's do this.

Eruka, Mizune, and Blair: *begin fight*

Pi: I hope this doesn't destroy Dares Inc.

-12 Seconds Later-

Pi: And there goes Dares Inc.

Spirit: Now this is entertainment.

Sophie: Continue on with the fight, we'll move on.

**Eruka- Make out with Free**

Free: Aww yeah!

Eruka: *untangles self from fight* Aww really?

Sophie: Do it!

Free: Pucker up!

Eruka: *edges slowly toward Free* Uh, I don't know about-

Free: *grabs Eruka and starts making out*

Pi: I always knew they were in love. Sigh.

**Ox- Kiss Kim**

Ox: Aww yeah!

Kim: Okay, but only if you pay me.

Pi: *quietly slips Kim a twenty*

Ox: Oh, I see. You'll only kiss me for money? Isn't that prostitution?

Sophie: No matter what the circumstances, you'll only get this chance once. So do it now.

Ox: Good point. *kisses Kim and lingers*

Kim: We agreed for a kiss, not a sloberfest. Hey, where's my twenty!

Pi: Sophie is a well known pick-pocket.

Sophie: *grins devilishly*

**Harvar- Kiss Kirikou**

Harvar: Why not.

Kirikou: Why not? I'm freaking fabulous! Who wouldn't want to?

Pi: A lot of people. But just make with the kissy-kissy.

Harvar: *swoops Kirikous into arms*

Tsubaki: Oh my... What a man!

Harvar and Kirikou: *kiss*

Harvar: Interesting.

Kirikou: Interesting? Is that all you have to say? I'm freaking fabulous! I-

**Pot of Thunder- Fry a TV**

Maka: Not mine. I don't want to buy another and Soul gets cranky when he can't watch his favorite shojo anime-

Soul: Maka, eh heh, I don't watch shojo, remember? *intense*

Patty: Ooh, do tell!

Thunder: *fries TV* Cool.

Pi: Noooo, my TV! I needed that for my PS2.

Spirit: Baby, I can entertain you better.

Pi: I hope not.

**Jacqueline- Kill Joe**

Jacqueline: Excellent.

Joe: But why? With such a beautiful face, I did not think your interior would be so- oh. You were joking.

Jacqueline: *stabs Joe with Sophie's spoon*

Sophie: Why is everyone using my spoon? It makes me sad.

Pi: Powers heal.

**Excalibur- Sing your epic song, then follow Kid and Black*Star around all day**

Kid and BlackStar: Noooo!

Excalibur: EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR. FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM.

Pi: Ugh. You two walk away so we don't have to hear it.

Kid: I really despise you.

Excalibur: *getting more distant* EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR...

Patty: Liz, that random shojo anime I love is about to start. We have to go now!

Pi: Eh, we should probably get going anyways. I promise I'll do your truths in the next chapter! Sorry we didn't get to them.

Patty: Liz...!

Liz: We're going... Who wants to join us? (translation: Someone SAVE ME)

Sophie: I'm in.

Tsubaki: Sounds fun!

BlackStar: Sure.

Pi: Review please!


End file.
